He Ain't HeavyHe's My Grissom
by Veronica10
Summary: Disclaimer: If they don’t sue for use of their characters for entertainment, I won’t sue for pain and suffering caused from the last moments of “Unbearable”.Spoilers: Season 5Summary: Sequel to Geek Goddess. Sara and Grissom travel to Long Island for at
1. Chapter 1 The Evening After

He Ain't Heavy….He's My Grissom

Chapter 1: The Evening After

At 10:30pm Sunday night, Sara Sidle walked into the crime lab on her way to Grissom's office. She was still reeling from the events of 18 hours ago, when she and Grissom were kissing in front of the Bellagio fountains, and Grissom called her his 'Geek Goddess'. However, experience drew Sara towards a caution of getting too excited. She wanted to speak to Grissom herself and make sure that he was going to retreat after the events of last night. If he did, she reasoned, she would have to use her formidable CSI skills to make sure that no one ever found his body.

Sara stood at Grissom's door. She watched him look morose over the pile of paperwork he was perpetually trying to tame. Watching his hands, and remembering the smell of his salt and pepper curls, she relived some of her favorite memories of the night before.

As usual, Grissom sensed Sara's presence before actually seeing her. He lifted his head and being greeted with a sunny smile, returned the gesture and motioned her in. Sara walked over to his desk, and sat in the chair that Grissom motioned to.

"Paperwork again?"

Grissom gave a smirk, "Desk dump, actually?"

Sara looked puzzled, so Grissom continued; "I am going to New York for the Forensic Entomologists meeting tomorrow, remember? Since I will be gone until Thursday, I wanted to have as much of this crap off of my desk before I went as possible."

At the mention of the meeting, Sara's face fell. She had forgotten that Grissom would be gone, and was nervous that the time apart would give Grissom time to find excuses to push her away again.

Grissom noticed the expression on her face and rolled his chair over to hers. "Honey, I was wondering…?"

"What Grissom, do you want me to feed the tarantula while you are gone, I will."

Grissom smiled, "No Sara, I was wondering if you were going to David's wedding next Saturday?"

Sara nodded, "I'm giving a reading, Paul's letter to the Corinthians, and you?"

"I'm also doing a reading, I know I left it somewhere around here." Grissom began moving papers around. "No matter, I'll find it, anyway…I was wondering if…well if you needed a ride to the wedding."

Sara began to flare a little, "Grissom I do not need a designated driver, I am not planning to drink, if that's what you're asking."

Grissom gulped, he can't believe that after last night, he still gets tongue tied around Sara. "No, what I meant was, do you want to go with me…as my date?"

Sara immediately looked apologetic, and began to stammer out an apology for her assumption, Grissom stopped her. "Don't worry about it, with the way I say things, I don't blame you. So will you be my date?"

"Absolutely".

"Great, so besides solving crimes, what will you be doing when I'm gone."

Sara smiled, "The usual, working out, reading, and I'll have to find time to shop for a wedding present."

"No catalogs."

Sara shook her head. "No, after the Marks case, I try to shop amongst people, whenever possible."

Grissom looked at her for what felt like a long minute. "I was wondering, I haven't gotten a gift yet, I usually do cash, but for David, it seems..."

"Impersonal" Sara filled in.

"Yes. Would you mind getting a gift and I will reimburse you for ½ the cost."

Sara was stunned into speechlessness. Finally she regained her composure and said, "Taking me as your date to the wedding and a joint gift. That seems to be quite a statement." She waited for his answer.

Grissom nodded and rolled his chair closer to Sara, "A statement that is long overdue in making."

The pair sat very close together, while Grissom twirled her hair in his fingers, and Sara shivered every time she felt his fingers brush the nape of her neck. They sat like that for many long moments, until the clicking of Catherine's heels on the tile floor broke them out of their reverie. Sara noticed that Grissom stopped playing with her hair, but made no move to distance his chair from hers.

"Yes Catherine."

The blonde looked at the pair and smiled her Cheshire cat grin. It was worth the demotion to get to witness moments like this. After taking in everything about Sara and Grissom's body language, she practically began to purr, "Well, its almost midnight, and the rest of the gang is in the break room waiting for assignments, will you too be joining us?

Grissom looked at Catherine. He could tell he was going to be in for an interrogation later.

"We'll be there in a minute; we just need to finish our discussion."

Feeling very self-satisfied, Catherine threw over her shoulder as she left. "Is **_that_** what they're calling it these days?"

Grissom gave Sara a sheepish grin. "Once I get back, we'll have to figure out how to do this and work." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and stood up, grabbing her by the elbow to help her out.

They walked out to the break room, with Grissom's hand on the small of Sara's back as he murmured promises to call her every night while he was away.

TBC

A/N: I will try to update this quickly. I promise no character death.

I am a review addict, please be my enabler.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad News and a Trip

He Ain't Heavy…He's My Grissom

Chapter Two-Bad News and a Trip

The group was gathered in the break room waiting for Grissom to give assignments. The team had been reunited recently and the gang was still feeling frisky. Nick, Greg, and Warrick good-naturedly ribbed Sara about being "Queen of the Geeks", placing a Burger King crown on her head. Sara gave Nick a punch in the arm since he was closest, and Nick pretended to be wounded, but secretly thrilled that Sara was beating the crap out of him, since it meant that everything was almost back to normal. Grissom watched the whole scene bemusedly, feeling ten years younger, and happier than he remembered feeling in a long time. Well at least a long time before last night.

Grissom began handing out assignments. Due to his trip, he was going to stay in the lab and get paperwork done, and was able to resist the urge to keep Sara in the lab with him. As he was hanging out assignments, a cell phone began to ring. The group did the cell phone shuffle, with Sara picking up hers and answering "Sidle". At first she smiled, "Maddie! Oh my god, it's been so long! What time is it out there? Is the baby keeping you awake?" Silence ensued as Sara listened intently to the female on the other line. Suddenly her face fell, and she rushed out of the room, blinking furiously, the way one would when trying to prevent tears. The group heard her murmur, "When?" and "How?" as she left the room.

Grissom let the group stare out the break room door for a moment, as he tried to figure out what to do. Nick got up, as if to head out to find Sara. Grissom motioned for him to sit down, and gave instructions to Catherine to finish giving assignments as he left the room in search of Sara.

Grissom went out into the hall and was a little perplexed when he did not see Sara. He then followed the sound of sniffing, and noticed her sitting on the ground, having the same brave, sad look on her face that she had the afternoon she told him about her family.

Grissom sank to the ground and picked up Sara's hand "What's the matter kiddo?"

Sara looked at him, "Kiddo?"

"You don't like Kiddo?"

"Honey is better."

Grissom sighed, "Ok Honey, what is wrong?"

Sara brushed away a tear with her loose hand. She started by reminding Grissom of the friend she mentioned yesterday. Maddie had been her roommate at Harvard, and Sara had often gone home with Maddie for vacations, and had been 'adopted' into the Mazza clan. Maddie's father, who Sara referred to as 'Poppy' had died a few hours ago of a heart attack at the age of 82. Sara then began talking of the wake and funeral that was to be held on Long Island over the next few days. She began to talk of sending an arrangement when Grissom interrupted her.

"Sara, why don't you go to New York?"

Sara looked at Grissom pensively, "Grissom, I can't just up and leave the lab for a few days. I would have to book a flight, get a hotel, since there will be family coming in from everywhere and I don't want to be a bother…" Sara was about to continue when Grissom interrupted.

"Listen Sara, you can stay with me. Part of the keynote deal is I get a two bedroom suite. I think it's wasteful, but it's some pissing contest thing with the group. You can stay in the other room. Just go home, pack for the funeral, and I will take care of the flight."

Sara looked at Grissom incredulously. "You would go through all of that trouble for me?"

"For you Sara, it is not trouble. It is a pleasure. I just need one favor."

"What Grissom?"

Grissom smiled, "Well Wednesday Night they have a banquet.., would you mind being my date?"

Sara resisted the temptation to kiss Grissom right there in the hallway. Her bright smile gave him both the answer he needed and the reward that he loved. He told Sara to go home, he would explain her absence to the others, and be ready for him at 7:00am.

Sara cleared her throat. "Are you sure its ok for me to miss work Grissom?"

"Sara, how long has it been since you've actually requested a day off?"

"About 932 days?"

"Exactly, now go and pack. I will be there at 7:00am so I have time to caffeinate you before the flight."

Sara left, while Grissom mused that it had actually been 935 days since she asked for a day off, but figured that arguing would not get her home and packing any sooner. Grissom walked into the break room, explained Sara's absence, allowed Catherine to redistribute the teams, and headed to his office to confront the two headed hydra of goverment twaddle and paperwork.

Moments later, while booking Sara's flight, he heard knocking at the doorframe. He looked up to see Catherine. As usual, she did not wait for an invitation, she just sat down.

"So", she purred "You and Sara."

Grissom did not say anything, just matched Catherine's quirked eyebrow and Cheshire grin. Catherine, used to the cryptic silences, simply sat there, watching him. Finally Grissom spoke. "Catherine, this is new, and I'm trying, but I'm not ready to talk. If I talk I will analyze. If I analyze, I will over think. If I over think, I will end up at square one. If I end up at square one, Sara might not be there with me this time."

Catherine nodded, walked up to Grissom and took his face in her hands. She kissed him on the forehead, and while wiping off her lipstick said. "Good for you Gil. I'll take care of everything while you are away. With Sara." Blowing him a kiss, she exited the room, calling over her shoulder, "Bury me in paperwork when you leave, and even Sara won't be able to find your body."

At 4:00pm Eastern Time Sara and Grissom entered the Penthouse Suite of the beautiful Garden City Hotel, where the conference was to be held. Sara walked around the suite, marveling about its beauty. Grissom, long jaded about hotel rooms, watched Sara with amusement and thought that no room on this earth could match her for beauty.

Sara however was delighted to be in a hotel room this glorious without having to cross under Crime Scene tape and continued to explore. She knew she was over talking but couldn't help it. The events of the past day and a half were overwhelming. The kisses, the promises, the news of the death, and then to have Grissom fly her first class and let her share a beautiful hotel suite like this were almost too much. If it wasn't for the tragedy of the upcoming funeral, Sara would swear that she was dreaming the whole thing.

Grissom interrupted her reverie. "Sara, what time are we expected at the funeral home?"

Sara snapped out of her thoughts, "Grissom, you don't have to go with me."

Grissom shook his head, "Yes Sara I do. These people are important to you, so I want to meet them."

"Grissom, that pleases me to no end, really, it's just that they are kind of loud and very inquisitive… "

"I can deal with inquisitive Sara. I want to go."

Sara nodded, "Well the viewing is from 5:00-7:00, we can get there around 6:00 and be at the funeral home for an hour, and then there will be snacks at the house, so you can drop me off there and get me later…" Grissom shot her a look and shook his head.

Sara continued, "You can come with me to the house, and we can have a nosh with the family."

Grissom smiled and picked up the room service menu. "Well that should give us time to freshen up and have a bite." He was surprised when Sara took the menu out of his hands.

"No dinner Grissom"

Grissom looked surprised. "But Sara, you didn't eat much on the plane and its going to be a couple of hours before we have a snack..." Sara cut him off with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Grissom let me tell you a little story about the Mazza's. I went home with Maddie for the 1st time for Christmas. As we walked in the door, Mama M apologized for not having much of anything ready for us to eat, but could get us a snack. She then gave me a list of choices longer than the all you can eat Sunday brunch at the dorms. A 'snack' to them is what Christmas dinner is to the rest of us."

Grissom smiled, he loved it when Sara got so animated. "So then freshening up?" Sara nodded. Grissom directed her to the bigger of the rooms, saying that he preferred the light in the other one. Normally Sara would have protested, but she decided that for once, she would just let Grissom take care of her and not fight him.

A few moments later, Grissom heard the water for the shower running and heard Sara's voice singing some tune he vaguely remembered hearing on the radio, something about not being able to speak when she talked to people. Smiling, and rather aroused at the thought of a naked, wet, soapy Sara, and desperately envying the washcloth, he stripped off his clothes and headed to a shower of his own. A cool shower.

Later in the evening, Sara pulled into the parking lot of Pollizzi's funeral home in Lynbrook, NY. She cut the ignition and turned to look at Grissom.

"Baby, it's your last chance to get out of this."

Sara noticed Grissom stiffening. "What?"

"I do not want to get out of this Sara. I spent too long trying to get out of this, and I will not do it anymore. Also…" Grissom trailed off, not knowing if he wanted to complete the thought.

As if Sara would let him go with a thought unfinished. "Also what, Grissom?"

Grissom felt like a whiny child, but he continued, "I don't like being called 'baby'. You called him 'baby'."

Sara grinned. She could not believe that Grissom remembered, and that he was still upset that she used endearments about another man. "What should I call you then? Or was that something we were going to work out next week?"

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad that Sara was not angry. "You can call me Gil."

Sara kissed him, "How about Gilbug?"

Grissom was reeling from the feel of Sara's lips on hers and he prayed that he would never take that feeling for granted, even if he would be blessed enough to be kissed by Sara every day for the next 50 years. That thought gave him a chuckle, that he could move so fast from doubt, to 50 years, and he kissed her back and pronounced Gilbug a success.

As he got out of the car and helped Sara out, he saw a group of very large men talking by the entrance of the funeral home. He pointed the group out to Sara. "So these are the guys I'm supposed to fear."

"These guys are not so bad; it's the nanas you need to watch out for. They are relelentlessly nosy."

Grissom rested his hand on the small of Sara's back and kissed her on the head. "After 15 years of Catherine, I don't think anyone can scare me. I mean a group of nice older ladies, how bad could they be?"

Sara shook her head knowingly, took Grissom's hand and brought him over to the group.

TBC

A/N: I have everything mapped out. If I can get a solid hour of typing each day, I should be able to update quickly.

A/N: Warning. Get the Peanut Butter and Wonder bread as there is fluff up ahead.


	3. Chapter 3 The Funeral Home

He Ain't Heavy…He's My Grissom

Chapter 3: The Funeral Home

Spoilers, Ratings, and Disclaimers, Oh My! See Chapter 1

Sara and Grissom approached the group of men outside the funeral home. Suddenly, one of the men broke out of the group and grabbed Sara in an enormous hug that lifted her off the ground. His green eyes flashed as he smiled brightly. Grissom had to resist the urge to get Sara out of his arms, but he reminded himself that these people were like family to Sara, and it wouldn't do for him to go caveman on her. However, he could wish that the handsome gentleman did not give her such a vigorous kiss in greeting.

"Freakin' A Minnie, I can't believe you came!" Sara smiled at the man, and motioned for him to put her down. "Its good to see you Frankie, I just wish it were under different circumstances."

Frankie nodded and gave her another squeeze. "'S ok Minnie, no one would have wanted to see you more than pop. We know that you loved him." Flashing a smile, he pulled Sara towards the group. "Hey Tony, look who's here!"

Grissom looked up at a man with sad, dark eyes who looked to be a few years older than Grissom. He gave Sara a much gentler hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Minnie thanks for coming." Sara murmured her condolences as Tony continued to hold her hand and look at her at arms length. "Jeez Minnie, with all those 24 hour buffet's in Vegas, you think you'd put some meat on those bones by now."

Sara rolled her eyes, and remembered why she usually visited the family during the winter. One she missed snow, and two under bulky sweaters, no one could be really sure about her weight and give her a hard time. However, in the warm June summer, her Tank Dress and Cardigan did little to camouflage her slenderness. Sara then smiled and gave Tony a playful swat. "So, where's Franny?"

"She's inside with Ma and the kids." Sara chose this moment to motion to Grissom so she could introduce him to the group, but Frankie broke in before she could get a word out.

"So Min, have you thought about moving to New York. Ma's going to be lonely in that house and you could stay with her for awhile until you got settled."

Sara resisted the urge to snort, she heard this plea every time she called or visited. Ever since she graduated from Harvard, they were always bugging her to move closer to them. Sometimes, especially after the DUI and suspension, she was tempted, but she could only take so much meddling, and preferred her grief and nagging to be long distance.

"Frankie, I can't just pick up and leave Vegas. I have a life out there, friends, my job…"

Tony broke in, "You know Min, we have crime here in New York." Frankie motioned excitedly to the two smaller men in the group. "Sara this is Detective Danny Messer, and CSI Mac Taylor, we work in the same house in Manhattan. I was telling them about you."

Danny and Mac said hello, while Mac mentioned that he heard a lot about Sara, and that the reputation of the Vegas crime lab spoke for itself.

Now Grissom was starting to steam. Mac stood there quietly taking in the scene, while Danny stared at Sara as if it was Christmas morning and she was a brand new Schwinn.

Sara took the lull as an opportunity to introduce Grissom. Hellos were made all around, and Mac told Grissom how he was looking forward to hearing his speech this week. He then turned to the group and said that he and Danny would have to go. Before he left, he told Sara, that he would never try to poach a CSI from another lab, but if she ever moved to NY to give him a call. Goodbyes were said as the two men walked off.

As they got into the car Danny mentioned to Mac, "She has an excellent record, and we could always use more talent."

Mac shot back, "There are three groups you never mess with; Nuns, Cats, and men like Gil Grissom, for their retribution will be swift and painful."

Back at the funeral home the group began to talk, when they were interrupted by a shriek.

"Minnie" Sara turned around and smiled

"Maddie" she shrieked, and Grissom watched Sara almost get knocked down in a hug by a mini person. This must be the famous Maddie. Maddalena was 5'2" with streaky blonde hair and a big smile. However you couldn't see the smile right now as the two of them were holding each other and crying and murmuring condolences. Grissom had to smile at how touching, yet funny the scene was, due to the great height difference between the two of them. Finally they broke apart and Sara brought Maddie over to him.

Maddie held out her hand for Grissom to shake, "Dr. Grissom, it's a pleasure."

"Dr Goldman."

Maddie grinned, "Why don't you call me Maddie?"

"Only if you call me Grissom"

Maddie nodded and turned her attention to Frankie and Tony. "Jesus Christ on toast, how long have you been keeping Sara out there. Ma's a nervous freakin' wreck. And why are you out here and not with Ma! For the love of god, what is it with you pischers! Don't you have any freakin' common sense?

Frankie looked at Maddie and began laughing. "Christ Tony you know it's bad when she begins mixing the Yiddish and Brooklyn curses. Let's get back inside. With that, Frankie grabbed Sara by the hand and brought her inside. Grissom was left with Maddie. Grissom looked at Sara and Frankie's retreating forms, looked at the diminutive blonde and said…"Minnie?"

Maddie could only laugh at the perplexed look on his face. "The 1st time Sara came to visit, my grandma took one look at her and called her a 'skinny minny', and then spent the rest of the visit trying to feed her. And she needed an 'eee' name to fit with the rest of us, so it kind of stuck."

Maddie then led him into the funeral home to face the dragons.

Grissom walked into the funeral home and saw Sara surrounded by a group of older women, flanked by another tall man who looked to be in his early forties, and an older woman who looked to be in her early 70's, almost the age of Grissom's mother. Sara beckoned eagerly, and introduced him to Mama M., and the middle son, Louie. Grissom began to understand the family. Little Tony was the oldest, and named after the dad, he had taken over the family's remodeling business. Louie was an accountant, Frankie was a cop, and Maddie, the child genius, was a neurosurgeon. Sara took Grissom's hand, and he walked with her to where Anthony Mazza was laid to rest. He looked like a robust man, and based on the pictures surrounding him in the casket, a definitive family man. For a moment, Grissom felt a pang of envy for a man so obviously loved. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a picture of the deceased, posed with his wife, Sara and a man who looked familiar. Sara caught his eye and pointed to the picture, "Mama, you put a picture of me in?" Sara's eyes began to water. Mama nodded. "Of course bambina, Tony would never let me rest if I didn't include his Minnie. Do you remember how much fun we had when we came to Vegas?"

Grissom's head popped up. He couldn't believe that Sara had people visit her in Vegas that were obviously important, and he didn't know. Sara, feeling the slight spike in pulse through Grissom's hand, reminded him that they came the weekend he was racing his team. Grissom nodded and listed to Mama M. and Sara reminisce about the casino, and the dinner concert with Tony Bennett that Catherine had somehow gotten for all of them. Mama M. then giggled and told Sara that it was a good thing that she had not brought Catherine, as Uncle Sol had been asking about her again. Apparently, Catherine had made quite an impression on the gentleman. Mama asked Sara if she would be too tired to head over to the house after the viewing. Sara assured her that it was most definitely not the case, and the two women embraced and promised to catch up later. Sara knelt by the coffin and began a silent prayer, while the widow greeted guests, and Grissom quietly watched the whole scene.

Later, as Sara and Grissom were driving towards the car, they were silent as he tried to take everything in. Sara was nervous about the silence and broke in.

"Grissom, are you ok? I warned you they were a little intense."

Grissom looked at Sara and grabbed her hand from the steering wheel. "Don't worry about me…Minnie."

Sara shot him a playful look. "Are you going to call me that now?"

"I don't think I can resist."

Sooner than Grissom could imagine they pulled up to the block where the Mazza's lived. It was a lovely block of Tudor style houses, on a tree lined block. Grissom shook his head at the Long Island traffic which could easily rival Vegas at its worst.

Taking Sara's hand they walked up to the door. Grissom went to knock, but Sara simply smiled and went to open it, and found the door being opened for them with an attractive grey haired woman looking at them suspiciously. When the woman noticed Sara, she smiled, and for a minute looked almost friendly. She greeted Sara, and waited for an introduction. "Nana Bernadette, this is Gil Grissom." "Nana Bernadette is Papa Mazza's sister.

Not knowing what possessed him; Grissom lifted the older woman's hand to his lips, and kissed it. "His younger sister, I'm sure."

Nana Bernadette smiled uncertainly. She looked at Sara, "Well no wedding ring, so he's not your husband, no engagement ring so he's not a fiancé..." She looked at Sara questioningly. Sara quickly racked her brains trying to think of the right adjective. Lover wouldn't do and wasn't correct, yet. They were more than friends, and boyfriend sounded too frivolous for what Grissom meant to her.

Grissom noted her befuddlement, and after taking a moment to enjoy a floored Sara Sidle, announced to Nana Bernadette, "I'm her Grissom." In a definitive tone, that settled the matter. Quickly looking for a distraction, he was given one with the glorious smells of fresh bread, garlic and tomato sauce. Grissom sniffed the air. "What smells so good?"

Nana Bernadette smiled, "It's probably the eggplant parmesan. I made it fresh today."

Grissom produced his most boyish and charming smile. "It smells wonderful. I didn't get a chance to eat today and I'm starving."

Nana Bernadette looked shocked. "Sara, didn't you feed your Grissom today?"

Sara shot Grissom a look. "Nana, we were so rushed…." She noticed the older woman glaring at her. "We…we ate on the plane." She finished weakly.

Nana snorted, "The plane, what did you get, one cracker."

Grissom interjected, "No we flew first class."

Nana pursed her lips. "Fine then. You got two crackers." Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Sara, no wonder you're not married. With that she took Grissom's hand and led him towards the wonderful smells.

Sara stood alone in the hallway. Grissom was good. She had to give him that. He distracted Nana Bernadette from the awkward topic and won her heart in the space of five minutes.

Grinning to herself, Sara followed the pair to the buffet set in the dining room.

A/N: These are actual comments made by members of my family at various family occasions. Names changed to protect the innocent.

A/N Chapter 4 soon. Warning: Gratuitous descriptions of high carb, fat loaded foods ahead.


	4. Chapter 4 Food Glorious Food

He Ain't Heavy…He's My Grissom

Chapter 4: Food, Glorious Food

Ratings, Disclaimers and Summaries, Oh My! See Chapter 1

Nana Bernadette led Grissom into the dining room. There he was enveloped in scents that could easily have descended from heaven itself. His eyes took in the eggplant parmesan, the crusty bread, with and without garlic spread, the manicotti, with each plump crepe stuffed with cheese and spinach and draped with tomato sauce, platters of grilled chicken, grilled vegetables. To the right there was a platter with tomatoes the color of blood, nestled next to smooth planks of fresh mozzarella, glistening with olive oil, He smelled seafood, and saw a bowl of plain pasta waiting to be dressed with homemade gravy, with meatballs that had to be the size of his head, and pesto so aromatic, he could feel the smell of the basil and garlic seep into his skin.

He stood before the buffet with his plate in hand, figuring out where to start, and mentally thanking Sara for keeping him from eating today. Normally Grissom was not interested in food, he ate when he was hungry, or if he forgot about being hungry ate to ward off his migraines, but had never been seduced by food this way before. As Grissom stood there, he felt the warm breath of Sara against his neck. "Pace yourself Grissom" was all she said with a smile as she took a plate and wandered towards the kitchen.

Nana Bernadette called after Sara, "You need to eat dinner before desserts, Sara."

Sara retorted in an almost whine, "Nana…you know I have to check out the desserts first, I need to plan."

Grissom's head spun around, "You mean there's more food!" He looked mildly bewildered. Nana Bernadette squeezed his arm and told him that this was just some of the offerings. He needed to go into the kitchen where the antipasto was laid out. Grissom thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Sitting on platters were fried calamari, rice balls and plates of pepperoni and cheeses. There were marinated artichoke hearts, and a salad made with fennel and oranges. Grissom just stood there with his plate as he watched Sara fill hers with vegetables and eggplant parmesan, and go to find a table. Grissom was about to do the same, when Nana Bernadette introduced him to a teeny woman named Nana Ro. Nana Ro grabbed his plate and began filling it, and then she and Nana Bernadette led him to a table filled with several women, all looking to be between the ages of sixty and ninety, who began to grill him about his life in Vegas, forensics (amazingly forensics was part of several popular TV shows,) and Sara.

Sara, momentarily panicking when she realized she lost track of Grissom, became really worried when he heard him explain the difference between asphyxiation and exsanguinations to the group of Nana's. Sara pulled a chair up next to Grissom, and gave his knee a reassuring squeeze. Nana Marie, noticing that Grissom's plate was empty, grabbed it to fill it again. The women took advantage of the fact that Grissom couldn't dodge their questions by putting food in his mouth to ask him about Sara.

"So." Nana Ro said sharply. "Are you taking good care of our Sara?" Grissom nodded, and used his fork to spear a piece of cheese from Sara's plate so he could hopefully avoid the round of questions. Nana Ro, however, was having none of this. "So, do you make sure that Sara gets enough sleep, and eats enough, and isn't working herself into an early grave?" Grissom looked sheepish. With the exception of some comments about getting a life, he never really took care of Sara until now. Of course, Sara had never asked, but he should have known better. Sara gave Grissom's knee a harder squeeze and looked at him, "Say yes" her eyes begged. "For the love of God say yes!" Grissom nodded and told the women that he took great care of Sara, he was very mindful of trying to get her to eat and rest enough. For this comment, Grissom and Sara were rewarded with quick raps to the backs of their heads.

"Owww, what was that for." Sara wailed.

Nana Ro smiled, "His was for lying to us, and yours was for making him lie."

Sara became indignant. "Nana, I can take care of myself."

Nana Bernadette broke in, "Of course you can Sara, but you shouldn't have to. People should take care of each other, otherwise you die alone and unhappy, and none of us want that. Also, you are not getting any younger, and you might want to give us a little bambina to spoil and make some dresses for. I would hate to think all these years of crocheting have been for nothing."

Sara blushed deep red. She must have been out of her mind to bring Grissom among these people when things were so new. She turned to look at Grissom and found him sitting there looking stunned, but managing to smile.

Just when Sara thought things couldn't get more embarrassing, Uncle Sol came to the table. "Minnie, how come you didn't bring Kitty Cat for me?"

Sara tried to stammer out an answer, but Mama M. saved her. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph Sol, you're 92 what would you do with a young woman like that? Catherine is easily half your age!"

Sol shot back, "Listen missy, I might forget to put my teeth in, but the day I forget to what to do with a doll like that, just shoot me. Anyway, I can get me some of that cialisomething drug..." Uncle Sol looked at Sara. "Listen Minnie, when you get back to Vegas, tell Kitty Cat that Solly is waiting. Tell her I'll get some of that Cialisomething and I can wait for the right moment."

Grissom sat next to Sara, desperately trying not to laugh. My god, no wonder she got kind of high strung. He did realize though that these people probably saved her from being too sad, and too anxious, and gave her some of the love and affection that her childhood must have been missing.

Sol motioned to Grissom. "What are you doing here in the hen party? Come into the basement, and have a drink. Any chance you play poker?"

Grissom smirked, "A little." He caught the look on Sara's face. A look that was clearly saying, 'Do not take all of their money, play nice.' Grissom smiled a choirboy's smile at Sara and followed Sol through the house. While Sol gave Grissom the tour, he stopped to notice the hundreds of family pictures on the walls. He smiled when he saw Sara's graduation photo from Berkley next to the wedding photos and grandchildren shots of all of the other children.

Sol began introducing Grissom to the other men in the room. Maybe it was the wine, or the scotch, or a dairy overload, but Grissom would have sworn that every one of them was named Frankie, Louie, Tony, or Vinnie, with a Carmine thrown in for good measure. The men watched soccer and played cards, and Grissom did his best to win enough to be respected, but not too much. Finally one of the men, (Louie, Frankie) spoke up.

"So Gillie, what is going on wit' you and Sara?" Grissom wondered how he became 'Gillie' and thought on how to best answer the question. He was guessing that these men were a little protective. He guessed right. Before he could answer, one of the other men (Vinnie, Carmine) continued. "Yeah, we understand that you're sharing a hotel room with her."

Grissom broke in. "It's a suite. Sara has her own bedroom and bathroom. I wouldn't …"

The men nodded, satisfied. Finally Sol spoke up. "I knew you were a right guy. Min's a nice girl, not some comare that you run around with."

"Sara is very special to me. I can see she is also special to you, and I can tell you, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." (Well nothing now,) Grissom thought shaking his head at the memory of the various hurts he had done to her over the past five years.

The men seemed satisfied with his answer and began drilling him on places to go in Vegas, especially naked girl places.

While Grissom was getting grilled, Sara went upstairs to use the bathroom and get a little peace. On the way out of the bathroom, she looked at the wedding picture of Anthony and Antoinette. They looked so happy and excited, and Big Tony gripped her around the waist and she held his hands. Mama M. came in and watched Sara looking at the picture. "Its amazing I was ever that tiny." She told Sara.

"You were a beautiful bride." Sara told Mama honestly.

Mama M. walked over to Sara and enveloped her in a large hug. She thanked Sara for coming. "I will also have to thank your Grissom for bringing you to me."

At the term 'your Grissom' Sara blushed. Mama M. took Sara's face in her hands. "This 'thing' with you and him, it's new?"

"Yes. We just moved on to wherever we were on Saturday night." Sara was stunned at that. Was it just two days ago that they went from awkward to kissing. It seemed like millions of years.

Sara found herself wrapped in Mama's arms again. Mama M. looked at Sara, "Listen bambina, I need a break from everyone. Why don't you sit in my chaise with me and tell me all about it." Mama M. lowered herself into the large rose-pattered chaise that Tony had made her all those years ago. Sara perched on the ottoman, like she had so many times before and told her everything.

Before she knew it, it was after 10:00pm. Grissom must be wondering where she was. Mama M. and Sara got a glass peaches doused in red wine and went down to the basement, where she heard Grissom asking Sol about how long the Toni's were married.

"Over 50 years, but we all weren't sure that it would last when they got together. Anthony had his own plumbing business, and was thirty and trying to get his marriage annulled. Antoinette was eighteen and had just graduated from Our Lady of Mercy and had come to apply for a job as a secretary. From the moment they laid eyes on each other it was 'sbattuto dal fulmine'"

Grissom interjected "Struck by the thunderbolt?"

Sol nodded. "It's an expression for love at first sight. It's a special love that defines reason, that defies rules and niceties, but has a life of its own. If you ignore the 'thunderbolt' you are destined to be miserable and lonely and the gods will spit upon you for ignoring a special love."

Grissom was fascinated. "So what did they do?"

Sol continued, "Anthony got divorced, said he didn't care about the church, and the two of them ran away to Reno and eloped. The scandal was horrible for a while, but then Vito the vegetable man ran away with Carlo the neighborhood tailor, and everyone had something else to talk about. Eventually Anthony got his first marriage annulled and the two of them had a church wedding, and then the babies started coming. They were together every night until Sunday, when Anthony died."

Grissom was touched by the story. Even though Sara had heard the story many times before, it also made her frequently get teary eyed. Sara walked up to Grissom and he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her on the cheek. They sat silently for a moment, until Grissom noticed the glass in her hand. Sara speared the last slice of peach with her fork and fed it to him. Grissom did not know which left him more satisfied, being fed by Sara, or the smooth sweet peach with the tang and stain of red wine on it.

Sara smiled at Grissom. "Its late and you have a busy day tomorrow. We should go."

Agreeing, Grissom got up and the two of them proceeded to spend the next twenty minutes saying goodbye to everyone before they ended up in the car.

Sara grinned, "So, you survived."

Grissom shot back, "They are very nice. Fascinating really and the food was heavenly. I can't remember the last time I ate like that."

Sara regarded Grissom curiously, "So no interrogation."

Grissom smiled, he knew she must feel guilty about leaving him with the family. "It was fine. They had questions, and by the way the men are worse then the women. But I told them that my intentions were honorable, and they were satisfied. Then they began asking me about 'titty bars'.

Sara was glad she was not eating at that point, as she would have choked. It was bad enough that her laugh ended in a snort. "Gilbug, if I lived to be a hundred, I would have never imagined the phrase 'titty bar' coming from your mouth. Sara signaled and got the car onto the highway. "Griss, would you mind going for a little walk, to work off all of the food?"

"I would love to. Minnie, I don't know how to tell you this, but…."

"But what?"

"I think I'm hungry."

Sara nearly ran into a guardrail. "You're hungry?"

Grissom shrugged. "Yeah not for a whole meal... but for"

Sara smiled, "A little something…"

"Yeah, Minnie, I would like a little bling bling."

Sara whooped with laughter and was glad that she was getting off the highway as they were at the exit for Jones Beach.

"What, you and Catherine say that to each other all the time, and then you have cookies or M&M's! Isn't that what bling bling means..." Grissom was truly perplexed.

Sara gave him an indulgent grin. "Actually Grissom, neither of us knows what it means. It's just something Catherine used to get to that guy who killed Holly, and it's what we say to each other when we want to end an argument between us and neither wants to apologize. The chocolate is a peace offering." Grissom looked embarrassed and did not notice initially when Sara stopped the car.

"Wait here Grissom." In a moment Sara was back with two bowls of soft serve ice cream.

"Ice cream?"

Sara gave Grissom a pout. "Not just ice cream Grissom. Carvel. It is the best. I got you vanilla with chocolate crunchies and I got chocolate with peanuts. With that, Sara handed Grissom her bowl to hold and drove swiftly to the parking lot for Jones Beach.

TBC…

A/N: I don't know about you, but I gained five pounds writing this. Next up, a walk on the beach for the twosome.

A/N: If any of my readers live near a Carvel, go get a sundae and eat it while thinking of me. My husband moved me to a place with no Carvel, and while DQ is nice, its just not the same.


	5. Chapter 5 A Walk on the Beach

He Ain't Heavy…He's My Grissom

Chapter 5: A Walk on the Beach

Summaries, Ratings and Disclaimers, Oh My: See Chapter One

A/N: Huge Sara Monologue ahead. Just to give a heads up.

Grissom and Sara sat on a bench eating their ice cream and watching the waves crash onto the sand. They ate silently and greedily. Grissom looked up at Sara and asked for a taste of her chocolate ice cream. Giddily Sara fed him a bite and opened her mouth and pointed to Grissom's bowl. He lovingly spooned the creamy vanilla into her mouth, and moaned slightly as she sucked the ice cream off the spoon.

"Wanna go for that walk?" she asked. Grissom nodded his agreement and they put their cartons of ice cream in the garbage.

Sara looked at Grissom, "You have a little ice cream on your chin." Before he could wipe it away, Sara leaned in and gently licked it off. Grissom cupped her face in his hands and brought her in for a kiss.

They spent a few moments kissing, tasting ice cream and love in each other's mouth. After a few moments, Grissom pulled away to catch his breath and took a moment to watch Sara.

Sara all but glistened in the moonlight, which highlighted her warm eyes, and the lips that had grown swollen with his kisses. The breeze gently moved her soft wavy hair. In that moment she was pure enchantment, a Gershwin tune come to life, and Grissom could not imagine himself to be more besotted with Sara than he was at that moment.

Sara was not used to such adoring scrutiny, and she blushed a deep pink, which only made her more alluring, if such a thing was possible.

Breaking the moment, Sara reached down to take off her shoes and motioned to Grissom to do the same. As they felt their bare feet hit the cool sand, they both made a sigh of pure contentment.

"I love the beach." Sara said wistfully. Ever observant, Grissom picked up on the wistful tone. "Some say that the desert is like the ocean." He murmured.

Sara smiled, "Yes some do say that. Hey Gilbug, I wanted to thank you again for coming with me. I know that they can be a rough crowd, and it means so much."

Grissom laughed, "Its ok Minnie. Wait until you meet my mom. She could give Nana Ro a run for her money."

Sara looked up. "I'm going to meet your mom?"

Grissom looked puzzled, "Don't you want to?"

Sara blushed, "Of course, I couldn't think of anything I would like more, it's just, well... Friday, I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you and now its Monday, you've met my family, we're sharing a suite and you're talking about me meeting your mother…"

"Am I going to fast Sara?"

"No, Grissom, I just need a minute to catch up."

Grissom knew that he and Sara had to talk about the new step they were taking, talk about how to coordinate 'this' with their work life and how to move at a pace that they were both comfortable with. Now that he finally had her within his grasp, he did not want her to float away. We will have that talk, thought Grissom, but not now.

They enjoyed a few moments of companionable silence, finally Grissom asked, "So how did you end up with the Mazza's?"

Sara took a moment. "I met them my first day at Harvard. Maddie was assigned to be my roommate, as they tend to put the 'prodigy's" in a room together. Although as someone who just turned 17 I was a little old for the child genius dorm that is where I ended up. I get to the room, and there is Maddie, surrounded by her mom, dad, Frankie, Tony Jr, Nana Bernadette, and her grandma. They are all wearing Harvard shirts, and Maddie is trying so hard to be cool, even though she is quite embarrassed. She manages to kick the family out for a few minutes so we could chat and establish sleeping sides and all, and we started to unpack. When the family came back, they told Maddie it was time for dinner. As they filed out, Papa Tony turned around and asked if I was waiting for an engraved invitation. We went to a restaurant in the North end and ate for what seemed like hours while the family competed to see who could tell the most embarrassing story about Maddie. She looked so embarrassed, and I was torn between being grateful for being alone, and insanely jealous that I did not get a send off like that. When I left for Harvard, my social worker gave me cab fare and wished me luck."

Grissom nodded. It pained him to think of a teenage Sara all alone and unloved. Sara noted his silence and continued.

"They brought us back to the dorm and it was time for them to go. The whole family began hugging and kissing Maddie and crying. On the way out, Mama gave me a big hug, a piece of paper and asked me to look after her baby. It was the first time I had been hugged in so long, by someone who wasn't trying to get into my pants; I almost didn't know what to do. I just clung to her for a moment, and inhaled her scent. She smelled like blooming roses and garlic. I promised her I would do my best and finally I let go and the whole family left.

Maddie and I got along great, I didn't tell her about me, I couldn't even figure out how to begin. I was just so in awe of her. Not school wise, she was smart, but then so was I, but she just bounced and glowed through every day so happily."

Sara took a breath and watched Grissom who was watching her intently. It wasn't his scientist glare, but the look of a smitten man who was interested in what she had to say. This gave her the courage to go on.

"You know, you can tell when someone comes from a family that adores them. They just glow, and their happiness is reflected in everything they do. Kind of like Nicky…."

The two of them stood silently for a moment, watching the ocean and thinking about how close they had come to losing Nicky.

"Anyway at college, I hid about my family and tried to be a new person. I went on dates, and even experimented. Then I started going from bed to bed, because I craved affection. It was not good. Maddie was confused, but chalked it up to my adjusting. I took a job as a bartender to help with my scholarship, and began getting involved with upperclassmen. Anyway Thanksgiving came, and I pretended I was going home. Maddie left with her family contingent, and I pretended to have a flight a day earlier to avoid the group. But Mama was smart. She called on Thanksgiving Day, and out of habit I answered the phone, and I was busted. She just wished me a Happy Thanksgiving, and said that she would talk to me later. That Sunday she dropped Maddie off, and while Maddie was unloading the car, invited me for Christmas. I knew I wasn't going to get away with not going, so I accepted."

Sara stopped for a moment, supposedly to admire the moonlight, but Grissom knew she was gearing up for more of her story.

"Anyway I came home for Christmas, and it was incredible. Mama fed me from the moment I walked in the door until the moment I left. They even had a stocking for me hanging on the mantel, it had my name embroidered on it and matched everyone else's. I had not had a stocking since I was ten, my parents were too busy getting drunk or high or fighting to care much. Christmas morning came and everyone had gotten me a present, even Santa. Could you believe it, Santa for a 17 year old? It was the best Christmas of my life. The next day, while I was helping Mama clean up, she called me into her room, and sat on the chaise and began to ask me questions. Let me tell you. Mama M. could take Brass to school on how to interrogate people."

Grissom laughed at the image of Mama M. and the Nana's interrogating the various suspects that came through the police department.

"I told her about everything, my parents, foster care, the drinking, the boys, and she held me while I cried and cried with me. She then talked to me about being careful and how I wasn't alone anymore. I was now a Mazza. I found out after I graduated that she and Papa Tony even looked into adopting me, but I was too old. Anyway, they made me part of the family. I lived there on breaks and spent summers working at Uncle Vinnie's Garage, and doing plumbing and helping out with the huge group of kids."

Grissom gave Sara's hand a gentle squeeze. Sara continued, "It was wonderful, yet sometimes horrible. After my mom killed my dad, I learned that not everyone lived like we did. But then seeing the Mazza's, I saw what I could have had, if I had been born to different people, and it hurt, and I was jealous. That was one of the reasons I moved so far away."

Grissom asked, "Have you considered moving back?"

"Occasionally, even as late as six months ago, but my life is in Vegas."

Grissom kissed Sara. They realized that they had walked quite a while and headed back to the car. As they walked, Grissom told her about growing up with a deaf mother, and an indifferent father, and how lonely he often was. He spoke of his sorrow for the times he hurt her.

As the two of them walked, they deepened their bond between them. Sara broached the topic of work. Grissom explained that there was no rule about them dating, but would be organizing the team so she was supervised by Catherine, provided they could get along. Sara agreed. They also decided that work would be professional time, but once they left the parking lot, all bets were off. Sara also made Grissom promise to not avoid giving her assignments that were in bad neighborhoods. Grissom promised, but did not like making that one. Sara kissed the pout off of his face and they headed back to the hotel.

Once they were in the suite, Grissom drew Sara to him and kissed her goodnight. They kissed for several minutes, and Sara invited Grissom to sleep with her in her bed. Just sleep she promised him.

Grissom was shocked, "Sara Moonbeam Sidle! Do you honestly think I could get in a bed with you and just sleep?"

Sara looked at him sheepishly.

"Minnie darling, even my self-restraint has limits." And with a swat on the fanny and a kiss on the head, he sent her off to her own room.

Sara headed to her room, but then turned around. "Grissom, how do you know my middle name?"

Grissom gave her the devilish choirboy grin that always made her weak kneed, "Minnie, you would not believe the things I know about you." He blew her a kiss and they went to their separate bedrooms, knowing that their dreams would be happy and full of the other.

TBC

A/N: To all of you sticking with the story, thanks. I am also loving the reviews.

Hopefully I will get the next chapter out in the next day or so. Grissom and Mac

meet up and talk work and relationships.


	6. Chapter 6 Tonights the Night

He Ain't Heavy…He's My Grissom

Chapter Six: Tonight's The Night

Ratings, Disclaimers and Summaries, Oh My: See Chapter 1

A/N: I know I promised a big Mac/Grissom scene in chapter six, but it's hot, I couldn't think of anything and the blank screen was taunting me. So I decided…On with the smut!

It was the evening of the banquet and Grissom was busy fussing with his bow tie. The past two days had been very interesting. Yesterday, Sara surprised him with a room service breakfast of melon and pineapple to help his system recover from the carb hangover he had gotten the night before at the Mazza's. Sara went to attend the funeral and give a eulogy for the man that had been like a father to her, and Grissom went and gave his keynote address, and spent the day teaching supervisors from other labs the basics of using bugs as a forensic tool. That night the group was treated to a private evening at the Museum of Natural History in Manhattan, and Grissom enjoyed having a chance to catch up with the head entomologist.

Sara had gotten home from the funeral very late last night and rather drained, and she and Grissom stayed up talking for a bit, which turned into some serious making out, something Grissom had not indulged in since he was in college. Sara had wanted their kissing and touching to progress into something more, but Grissom persuaded her to wait. He wanted their first time to be out of love, and not for comfort. He wanted their lovemaking to erase some of the many wrongs and hurts he had inflicted over the years due to his negligence. He wanted perfection. Grissom also wanted it tonight.

Sara came into the room, she had her hair up in a twist, with curls hanging around her face, and she had on a little makeup and a cerise dress that was simply stunning, although it seemed a little loose at first. However, Grissom understood the reason for the loose fit of the dress, when Sara turned around to have him finish zipping her up. Not being able to resist a peek, Grissom was barely able to resist the temptation to unzip the dress, lay Sara down on the nearest flat surface and take her. However, restraint was Grissom's middle name, so he zipped up the dress. He admired the way the cerise fabric crinkled and clung to her delicate curves and how the portrait neckline framed her elegant collarbones and shoulders. His favorite was the slit going up the side of her right leg that started at her ankle and ended high up, where he hoped to place his lips later that night.

Sara turned around with a knowing grin on her face, especially as she noticed Grissom shift his weight from one leg to the next. She knew that tonight would finally be the night that she could have the one thing that Grissom had yet to give her…his body.

"Do you need help with your tie, Gilbug", Sara purred, reaching out to help him.

Grissom kissed her slowly, until he felt his arousal stirring again. "Are you sure you want to go to the party? We could stay here?"

"Gilbert Aaron Grissom, we can't skip the party. You have to make a speech!" she shrieked.

Grissom snorted. "Well then, let's go. But we won't stay long."

Sara shivered with anticipation.

The banquet was in full swing. Sara put her handbag on the chair and began to circulate with Grissom, always aware of the presence of his hand on the small of her back.

After dinner, where Grissom and Sara always had a hand on the other's knee, Grissom made his speech, and Sara beamed with pride. He also presented the annual award for research in entomology to an excited college girl. Sara tried not to have a flash of jealousy, when the girl excitedly kissed Grissom on the cheek, but she couldn't help it and mentally shot the girl a death glare. Grissom picked up on that and began to tease her about it once he got back to the table.

"No one compares to you Sara. Do you want to dance?" He kissed her lightly on the lips and led her onto the floor for a cha-cha.

Sara was surprised that Grissom could dance. She had taken ballroom dance in college as a way to learn to be more social, but had not gone dancing in years.

"Is there nothing you can't do Grissom?" she murmured in his ear.

Grissom kissed her neck and whispered that she would learn exactly everything he could do tonight.

After the song was over, the president of the society asked to cut in. Grissom glowered a little, but was gracious enough to share Sara for a few moments. He decided to go to the bar for a drink and ran into Mac Taylor from the New York Crime Lab.

Mac smiled and put out his hand for Grissom to shake. "I enjoyed your lectures today. They were fascinating."

Grissom nodded. Mac continued, "I also hope you're not mad about the other day. I would never try to steal another person's CSI although, Sara is tempting."

Mac did not know the half about exactly how tempting Sara was.

"Thanks Mac. I appreciate you're not stealing my Sara away."

Mac nodded, and shook Grissom's hand and went of in search of his date, Stella.

Sara came back from the dance floor and gratefully took the glass of champagne that Grissom offered her.

Grissom kissed Sara, and motioned towards the door. She drained her flute of champagne and left the party in Grissom's wake.

During the elevator ride, they kissed passionately moving their hands feverishly over each other's bodies. When they got back to the suite, Grissom was pleased to see a magnum of Cristal in an ice bucket, and several candles lit, just as he had requested from the concierge earlier.

He motioned for Sara to sit on the couch and he rolling up his sleeves, walked into her room and returned with her body lotion and hair brush. He sat on the couch a little distance from Sara and motioned for her to put her feet up. He carefully removed each of her strappy cerise sandals, and using her jasmine and honeysuckle lotion, began massaging her feet. Sara purred with satisfaction as he ran his hands up her calves, over her knees and venturing into her lower thighs. He pulled Sara onto his lap and began kissing her again, enjoying the feel of her lips and the taste of champagne and passion in her mouth. He listened to her groan into his mouth for each kiss, and steeled himself to hold back for a few more moments.

He motioned for Sara to sit on the ottoman in front of him. Sara turned and looked at her Grissom, glowing in the candlelight which picked up the silver glints in his hair. His tie was untied and his shirt was unbuttoned and him sitting there, with his sensual smile and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up exposing his strong forearms caused Sara to shudder as she sat down.

Gently, Grissom began to remove each of the pins in her hair, trailing kisses on her neck as he did so. Then he took her hair brush, and oh so carefully, began to brush her hair until each strand shone like glass in the candle light. He pulled her out of the chair and began to unzip her dress, as he had been so eager to all night. As he slowly unzipped her dress with one hand, he traced his other hand over her breasts and stomach, slowly and deliberately. Sara was groaning. She had always imagined that Grissom would be good, but never fully imagined how his thoroughness would translate into pleasure.

Soon enough, Sara's dress fell to the floor. He turned her around so he could admire her beauty. In the candlelight, Sara shimmered with desire. Her red strapless bra was heaving under her panting, and when he noticed her panties, he almost climaxed right there. Grissom knelt down and admired the bikini panties with ties on the side. He kissed Sara on her stomach and began to trail to the hemline of her panties. "You gift wrapped yourself for me, how thoughtful." He stood up again, kissing his way up her body until he met with her hungry mouth.

"Griss, you are wearing too many clothes." Sara stood in front of Grissom and began to unbutton his shirt while kissing him passionately. After his shirt dropped to the floor, she began to work on the buckle of his pants. Soon Grissom was standing in front of her with his pulsing erection straining, his black boxer briefs.

"Mmmm, boxer briefs, my favorite." Sara put her fingers in the waistband to begin taking them down. Grissom gently took possession of her wrists.

He picked Sara up, and cradling her against his chest, brought her into his bedroom. The room was scented with candles, and a large bouquet of pink and cream roses. Sara exclaimed about their beauty, while Grissom retorted that no flower could be as beautiful as Sara was at that moment.

They began kissing again and fell on the bed. Grissom removed Sara's bra and began working his way to her breasts with his hot mouth. Sara loved the feeling of Grissom's beard against her collarbone, her chest and finally, he took one of her breasts into his mouth and licked and sucked on her breast as if it was his last meal. While he was doing that, his hand roamed down to her panties, which were growing damper with her desire by the second. He rubbed her through her panties and continued kissing and sucking her breasts, until she shuddered in orgasm. Sara smiled and leaned lazily on the bed to catch her breath, but Grissom was not one to rest. He moved lower onto the bed until he was level with her fine belly. He never broke eye contact with Sara as he deftly untied her bikini panties and she was naked in front of him, with her triangle and thighs shining with the juices of her orgasm.

Grissom gave Sara a smile, and began to kiss his way down her stomach to her center. He began to kiss her most sensitive areas, and soon due to his clever tongue and gentle kissing, licking and nipping sent Sara over the moon for the second time that evening.

Sara was satiated and ready to return the favor. She positioned Grissom on the bed and kissed and licked her way down to his hardness. She got him to arch his back and she gently pulled off his silky shorts. For a moment, she sat there stunned by Grissom's magnificent erection. She was glad that Grissom had gotten her so aroused, or she would have had serious doubts about her ability to accommodate him.

She began to kiss and lick his cock, and Grissom was soon groaning and bucking his hips under her careful, but firm lips and tongue. However, Grissom did not want to climax in Sara's mouth. At least not tonight. He reached next to the bed. Sara grabbed his hand. "Its ok, I use the pill, its safe." He pulled her up, laid her down next to him, and then kissing her all the while, lay down on top of her and carefully entered her.

Once she felt Grissom's full length in her, Sara moaned. His first tentative movements caused her to clench her muscles in orgasm. "God Grissom, you are a miracle in bed! Please don't stop!"

Grissom's response was to kiss her hungrily. Together they continued sharing kisses and caresses as Grissom slid deeply into her and out again in the eternal dance of love.

Moments after they started though, Grissom began to realize the first stirrings of his orgasm. Desperately trying to delay himself, he began to think of baseball. Then he heard his voice, "Baseball is a beautiful game" "Since when are you interested in beauty Grissom," "Since I met you." Grissom groaned. Maybe baseball wasn't such a good idea. He then decided to think of his cases solved, but even then he heard her voice in his head, "Tape me up, Sleep with me, Pin me down." Grissom groaned, and stopped moving.

"Gil, what's wrong?"

"Sara I don't want this to end yet, I'm trying to hold back a little."

Sara looked at him with a gaze both gentle and depraved.

"Griss, you have done enough holding back in the past 11 years to last us a lifetime. Let go, I want to feel you come inside me."

"I love you Sara. I always have."

"I love you too, Gil"

"I love it when you call me Gil." Grissom moaned.

Grissom began moving again and soon the only thing either of them could feel was the pulsing and throbbing of his cock as his orgasm poured into her.

Afterwards, they lay together, as Grissom softened against her. He stayed inside her though enjoying the feeling of her whole body relax. Soon however, he was ready again.

All too soon it was morning, and Grissom and Sara managed to make love again before it was time to leave for JFK and return to Vegas. Sara was comfortable and felt safe for the first time in a long time.

After they settled into their seats in first class, Grissom handed Sara a copy of Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science. There was an article about the effects of the effects of altitude on sexual enjoyment and euphoria. Sara gave Grissom a sly smile.

"I read this article years ago Grissom".

Grissom matched the slyness of her smile.

"Well Minnie, I think their research might have been a little faulty."

Sara grinned. The man was insatiable. Thank God.

Sara got up out of her seat and motioned for Grissom to let her by. As she got into the aisle, she whispered into his ear. "Give me two minutes, and then follow me."

Grissom watched her ass as she headed to the lavatory, almost breathless with anticipation.

FIN

A/N: Well thanks for sticking with this story, and the glorious reviews. Six seems to be my lucky number for chapters so I will stop there.

In the next few days the third and final part "David's Wedding" will start posting. The gang will find out about the GSR.


End file.
